<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Here by anneryn7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398208">Come Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7'>anneryn7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Hurt Penelope Garcia, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Penelope needs a hug, Protective Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. "Penelope, I – are you alright?" Spencer's tone softened, when he saw my upset state. I shook my head. Once I started, I couldn't stop. "Come here." He beckoned me, softly. I stood up and stepped into his open arms. I nuzzled into his embrace and let myself sob, quietly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Garcia/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Another oneshot for ya, because I love these two together.</p>
<p>I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I heard a knock on the door and quickly mopped off my face. We had arrested Cat Adams, thanks to Spencer. But Hotch didn't think it was safe for me to go home, yet.</p>
<p>Everything was taking its toll on me, and I didn't know what more I could possibly do. I was at a loss. And my coping skills were depleted. How was I supposed to keep pushing on or act like I wasn't affected or dying inside?</p>
<p>"Penelope, I – are you alright?" Spencer's tone softened, when he saw my upset state. I shook my head. Once I started, I couldn't stop. "Come here." He beckoned me, softly.</p>
<p>I stood up and stepped into his open arms. I nuzzled into his embrace and let myself sob, quietly. I was thankful that he had closed the door behind him. He kissed the top of my head.</p>
<p>I felt naked and vulnerable, barefoot, without my usual array of colorful, loud armor. I had on light grey sweatpants that were two sizes too big for me, but perfect for sleeping in. I paired it with a soft grey bralette and a lavender crop top that perpetually slipped off of my shoulder.</p>
<p>Was it work appropriate? No. But I was living here. My bat cave remained my only refuge. I had been trying to sleep, when the onslaught of emotions hit.</p>
<p>"I'm so very glad you're here." I whispered. Spencer's arms squeezed me just a little tighter, letting me know that he had heard me, despite my voice being muffled by his jacket.</p>
<p>"I'll always be here for you. I – I didn't think you would want to spend tonight alone. So, I thought, since it's the weekend, maybe we could have a sleepover. I can't stand to see you so sad." He admitted. I took a deep, shaky breath, before wiping off my face.</p>
<p>I looked up at him, not caring that my eyes were red and puffy, or that my face was splotchy.</p>
<p>"That's part of why I love you, you beautiful Boy Wonder. You're so considerate and you somehow always know exactly what I need. How are you so perfect?" I asked him.</p>
<p>"Actually, no person is perfect. But the odds are –" He stopped rambling, when I put a hand up to silence him.</p>
<p>"I bet you know what I'm thinking right now, Mr. Perfect." I mused. Spencer's tongue licked his bottom lip, quickly. I had obviously caught him off-guard. He cleared his throat and used a hesitant hand to cup the side of my face.</p>
<p>"You want me to kiss you." He breathed.</p>
<p>"I want you to kiss me, like you mean it, Spencer, but only if you want to." My brazen confidence was escaping me.</p>
<p>His lips touched mine, before I could overthink anything else. My heart fluttered and the butterflies in my stomach sprang to life.</p>
<p>He was right. This is what I wanted. This is what I had been waiting for.</p>
<p>"God, Penelope, do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to do that?" Spencer gasped, breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>"As long as I have? Did you bring pajamas?" I asked, unwilling to untangle myself from him.</p>
<p>"Of course and Dr. Who." He grinned.</p>
<p>"That's why I love you, Spencer." I confessed.</p>
<p>"Because I come prepared?"</p>
<p>"Because you're unapologetically yourself." I corrected him.</p>
<p>"Make no mistake, Penelope, that's exactly why I fell in love with you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>